inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 33
Kikyo, Captured by Naraku is the thirty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kikyō is held by Naraku in his castle; Naraku put up a barrier around the place so Kikyō's Shinidamachū cannot enter, rendering her almost helpless. # As Inuyasha and the others search for the kidnapped Kikyō, Naraku casts the evil spell of Illusory Death, which feeds on the sadness and fear of those effected by it. # Kikyō steals Kagome's Shikon no Tama shard and gives it to Naraku; vowing to destroy him once he finds all of the shards of the jewel. # Kikyō uncovers a secret about Naraku; he is a hanyō. Summary Kikyō, in Naraku's castle, is kept separated from her soul collectors to prevent her powers from harming Naraku. He offers her a deal : she could escape this lifeless existence if only she can bring Kagome to Naraku. He gives her a corrupted shard of the Shikon Jewel to control her. Inuyasha is acting weird since Kikyō has been abducted, and his friends call him on it, saying he shouldn't try to shoulder the burden of Kikyō's rescue all alone. When they see soul collectors, they try to follow them, but they are led to a strange fog, where Sango realize that they aren't soul collectors, but disguised Saimyōshō. They all become separated. Inuyasha is led into a strange vision of him attacking the village fifty years ago, and Kikyō killing him. Miroku feels he is being pulled into his own Wind Tunnel. Shippō is left all alone and despairing, while Sango sees her brother Kohaku attack her after killing Inuyasha and Miroku. Naraku enjoins their despair from afar, and wonders why Kagome alone is unaffected by the spell of the root-vines. He puts it to the Jewel shards in her possession. Kikyō, who was with him, suddenly destroys his body (which was a puppet), then attacks Kagome. She is left dangling over a deep hole in the ground. Kagome notices the shard in Kikyō's chest, but Kikyō mocks her, saying that she, a priestess, isn't controlled by a mere shard. To prove it, she purifies it on the spot, then takes Kagome's shards. Kagome is pulled down into the abyss by the strangle vines. Inuyasha is swearing to protect Kikyō when he realizes that he forgot Kagome, whom he must also protect, and then understand that it was all an illusion. He frees himself from the dark roots, then snaps Miroku out of it, too. He takes Kagome out of her hole, too, but she still seems under a shock. Upon seeing Kikyō provoking him, he understands that she is the one who attacked Kagome. She laughs at his indecision before leaving with Kagome's shards, saying she waits for the day when she and Inuyasha will embrace death together. Kagome has finally been put to the test of the vines, too, seeing an illusion of Inuyasha and Kikyō kissing, in love with each other. Kikyō goes to Naraku, to taunt him about his weaknesses, such as his half-human blood and the memories of Onigumo, then she hands over to him the shards of the Jewel. She tells him flatly that if he needs her, he'll have to send a messenger, for she is free to do what she wants, and will neither flee nor hide herself. Once she left Naraku, she thinks of what she has done, reflecting that only when Naraku has completed the Jewel will she send him to hell. She is now free to hate, free to love, so much more free than when she was alive. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Sango *Kirara *Miroku *Shippō *Kohaku *Onigumo }} Differences from the manga * In the anime, the conversation between Kikyō and Naraku in Naraku's castle includes talk of the Shikon no Tama. This leads to Naraku giving Kikyō a soul with a corrupted Shikon shard in it, ordering her to kill Kagome. In the manga, there is no shard, Kikyō acts on here own. * In the manga, Naraku's Saimyōshō lure Inuyasha's group into Naraku's trap. In the anime, Saimyōshō disguised as Kikyō's soul collectors do this. * In the manga, the fake Kikyō pins Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. In the anime, however, Kikyō's arrow pierces him, but causes him to fall to the ground instead. Also, in the manga, Inuyasha is able to break free from the trap after remembering that Kagome told him he is no longer alone. In the anime, though, he breaks free after remembering that he needs to protect both Kikyō and Kagome. * The anime adds what Shippō saw in Naraku's trap. * The trap Sango falls into is much more gruesome in the manga, and has Kohaku thanking his elder sister for "letting him work under Naraku". * The confrontation between Kikyō and Kagome differs greatly between the two mediums. In the anime, Kikyō destroys Naraku's puppet before Kagome even notices the two. Kikyō then uses her arrow to create the hole that Kagome nearly falls into. In the manga, however, Kagome uses her arrow to destroy part of Naraku's puppet while Kikyō feigns being asleep. Naraku then opens the hole Kagome nearly falls into. This then leads to Kikyō destroying Naraku's puppet in front of Kagome before taking Kagome's Shikon shard. * In the anime, Kagome actually falls into the hole. * In the anime, Kikyō is much more hateful when speaking to Inuyasha, even admitting that she tried to kill Kagome. In the manga, Kikyō denies trying to kill her, laying the blame solely on Naraku. * In the anime, Kagome falls into Naraku's trap, as well. This does not occur in the manga. zh:第三十三集 ms:Episod 33 vi:Tập 33 Category:Episodes